


Если ты захочешь

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Если ты захочешь

— Ты ведь хочешь этого, — когда она говорит сейчас, взгляд у нее ясный и совсем простой. Свежий, синий, без обычной холодности.

Она затащила меня в пустую классную комнату. И ведь я почему-то пошла. Значит, хочу?

— Чего? — я стараюсь спрашивать как можно презрительней.

Я в квиддичной форме после тренировки, палочку не достать. Она легко взмахивает своей и запечатывает дверь.

Мои волосы растрепались и безудержно лезут в глаза. Не то что у нее: волосок к волоску, светлые, как солома, даром что она Блэк.

— Этого, — говорит она и целует меня. Я не успеваю ничего подумать, кроме того, что ее губы холодные и тонкие, но делают всё поразительно уверенно. И что мое сердце очень бьется. Где-то в горле.

Я отвечаю очень коротко, но не потому что не хочу, а потому что мне нужно снять перчатки.

Перчатки, я думаю, слишком грубы для этого тела — она же Нарцисса, и она правда какая-то хрупкая. Желтый цветок на слизеринском стебельке.

Она смотрит на меня выжидающе.

Перчатки ложатся на стол. На среднем пальце правой руки — мозоль от пера, на ладони — мозоли от метлы, потому что дома я не летаю в перчатках.

Она берет мою руку в свою.

— И чего было бояться?

Так спрашивает, будто я (гриффиндорка, ха!) действительно боялась.

Я замечала, как это происходит — как она внимательно смотрит на мое зелье на общем уроке и тихо, чтобы не видел Слагхорн, подсказывает мне, что сделать.

Серьезно, как будто я и так не знаю. Я просто не успеваю это подумать, а она уже подсказывает. Злит этим страшно. Ее безупречные волосы склоняются над пергаментом — она умная и в курсе, в отличие от Эйвери, что над котлом склоняться нельзя.

Она пишет не меньше моего, на всех уроках, даже на истории магии, но на нее пальцах никогда не бывает мозолей. Я замечала, что она садится всегда так, чтобы меня ненавязчиво обдало запахом ее духов — всегда тоже свежим, каким-то голубым и прохладным, очень легким, до невесомости, но, казалось, протяни руку — и потрогаешь.

Я не понимала, почему тоже на нее смотрю, когда она на чарах выписывает сложные узоры своей палочкой — так резко, остро, упруго... а когда замечает мой взгляд, как будто вдохновляется и делает все еще резче, веселей и тоньше.

Мы почти не разговариваем — разве что тогда в библиотеке, когда она как ни в чем не бывало подсаживается ко мне за стол с книгой.

У нее в руках Томас Мэлори, и я не удивлена: она, видимо, никак не может отказать себе в удовольствии ассоциировать себя с Гвиневрой. Но при чем тут я?

— Может, поговорим?

— У меня трансфигурация, — рублю я, и даже не вру: шестифутовое эссе о превращении человека превращает меня в овощ. В тыкву, например.

— Две минуты, — обещает она, — и я помогу с эссе потом.

Объясни, почему мы не могли бы дружить?

Мы? Дружить?

— Глупый вопрос, — резко замечаю я и дальше продолжаю уже мысленно. Может быть, потому, что у нас разные интересы? Или потому, что твой будущий жених и сестра бросают боевые в моих друзей? Или, может, потому, что ты совершенно из другого мира, мира, к которому я не хочу иметь никакого отношения?

— Ну понятно, — тоже резко говорит она. — Ты решила, что я такая же, как они.

— А ты — нет? — мое удивление наигранно и полно сарказма. Во всяком случае, я надеюсь.

— Когда перестанешь мыслить стереотипами, Молли Прюэтт, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Потом она находит меня сама, и нас находит вот этот класс с поцелуями и солнечными лучами, полными золотистой пыли.

Я очень хочу ее целовать. Очень. Но это ведь неправильно. Да?

— Это правильно, — говорит Нарцисса. — Что ты теряешь?

Например, свою свободу.

— Больно в любом случае будет, — замечает Нарцисса, голос звучит горько и честно.

— Ты могла бы не выходить за него, — шепчу я прежде, чем успеваю сообразить, что говорю.

— Так тебя все-таки беспокоит моя судьба? — она улыбается, и в этом — уже совсем обычная Нарцисса, подернутая тонкой коркой льда.

— Смысл начинать что-то, если это нельзя продолжить? — я смотрю на нее, надеясь, что один мой взгляд растопит эту корку. Ну, и убедит ее хоть в чем-нибудь.

Она молча целует мою руку и взмахом палочки открывает дверь.

Через пару дней от нее приходит сова.

«Если ты захочешь, я обещаю подумать».


End file.
